


Want Some Glitter on Your Cheeks?

by valiant88mph



Series: Song of the Stalwart Lamb [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Graphic, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Past Child Abuse, Prostitute, Smut, abu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiant88mph/pseuds/valiant88mph
Summary: Misery. There’s no other word that could be used to simply describe Charlie Keaton’s life. Ever since birth it seems that the universe just has it out for him, forever tormenting him with neglect and hurt.Of course that’s only the tip of the iceberg. On top of being the universe’s punching bag, being a live in slave/servant to two cruel bosses, an abusive childhood, there seemed to be no hope at any chance for him to have a shot of a so called “long and happy life”.But life has a funny way of changing, no matter how dark and oppressive it can seem. It’s only a question of whether those changes are for better or worse…





	1. Trashy Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> First real story on here!! Honestly I adore my Charlie, but he can’t seem to escape being a punching bag for me. There will be an eventual happy ending (hopefully) to this plus some AU stories for those more into the darker side of things. This story will be part of a larger extended series and will be told in parts. Here is Charlie Keaton's origin. Will be updated soon!

The seemingly eternal barrage of lights never ceased dancing upon the midnight scene of city life. Once the clock struck midnight though, the city obtained another life after hours. The already bright and alert buildings down every street and block could have been brighter than the white light itself even without their own special adornments.  
Giant flashy signs of artificial sunshine in an array of colors were displayed on every corner of these lively beacons. All of them hoping to entice those who wanted to come in and explore the sought out “entertainment”.  
  
24/7 Eternal Beauties!  
  
Topless After 2!  
  
Nude All Night!  
  
Of course the guarded off entrances to these bedazzled clubs tucked inside alleyways usually warded off those of the “wanted crowd”. The ones who never shied away from flaunting their green and practically bled the color. Though money was part of the exclusivity package, there were those who were displeased to find that the entertainment was “hands off”. Impenetrable...Not even the fellas and gals from the highest moniker could convince them otherwise.  
  
But not all is lost for the rejected of the spectacle of light and babes, for there always was another option that they could take on. One that even the lowest forms from the hierarchy of society couldn’t be turned away from. And admittance was affordable, private, and oh so intimate…

****  
  
The chilly air nipped at Charlie feverishly as he struggled to wrap his paper thin sweater around himself. He walked along one of the busier streets, trying his best to keep the chattering of his teeth to a minimum.  
Alright you can do this Charlie, it’s no big deal. It will be just like what the girls do in movies…  
Right?  
  
Clutching his useless sweater tightly, he made his way down to his destination on 24th corner. Despite doing his best to keep attention away from himself, several passing eyes stared him down.  
How couldn’t he stick out in this part of the district? His shy demeanor and far too youthful appearance stuck out like a wolf among sheep. Or in his case, a feeble sheep among rabid wolves, safely unaware of just how many of those wolves ached to ravage him.  
  
Walking quickly into the dim lit streets, Charlie came to a stop amongst other lingering loiters. They weren’t your average stragglers that wandered by a convenience store hoping to beg for a few pounds. In fact he noticed that they were dressed much flashier. Some even tacky. Women from different backgrounds and ages casually strolling up and down the block constantly calling out for more than just a cab drive. They looked far more different than the ones on tv…He exhaled a jittery breath as he neared an older woman, leaning against rusted fence enjoying a nice long drag of her cigarette. Compared to the other women, she was dressed on the more conservative side. She wore a bright red glitter dress that framed her thick figure and hugged her waist attractively. And adding to the list of prostitute stereotypes, a black faux fur jacket and frighteningly long stiletto heels completed her image.  
  
The woman eyed him, curious and in awe to see a boy of Charlie’s age and childlike innocence in such parts like this.  
  
“Aren’t you a little young to be out ‘ere kid? You look like you belong in grade school.” she chuckled and expelled a small cloud of grey smoke.  
She wasn’t far off. Charlie had the finished high school two years early due to his highly acclaimed academic grades. Had he had more self-esteem he could have easily said that he had, up until two months ago, been currently enrolled in a prestigious pre-medical school. And all at the ripe age of sixteen! He was no stranger to the words “aspiring” and “prodigy” nor to the amount of accolades that had he constantly received throughout school. Thus medical school was a reality he never had to imagine in his dreams.  
  
Unfortunately for Charlie, he was a victim of the universe. Fate loved to endlessly torment him.  
  
Some question that an established teen genius could hardly be classified as a tortured soul. Well simply add a nonexistent father, a neglectful poor excuse of a mother, mix in some ever persistent bullies and assaults and you got yourself one tragic child who was the causality of circumstance. With the ever-growing barrage of bullying and abuse, it was no surprise that he suffered a mental breakdown and had no other choice but to drop out from school.  
  
Though that choice only spiraled into a financial hell for him. The administrators and professors were in shock to hear that such a promising student was leaving the school. But if one couldn’t handle the pressures of medicine, they didn’t deserve a spot amongst the elite.  
  
Disgraceful…  
  
Charlie was stripped of his countless scholarships and was demanded financial retribution from the school for wasting their time. He went so far to making his way down to the dean with dirty tears streaming down his red cheeks and pleading, though only received a scowl and was deemed an “academic failure”. To put it nicely. Once he dropped, only pending deadlines awaited to greet him so with no support from “mommy dearest”, whoring himself out seemed liked a good option.  
  
After all only a genius could come up with a plan this obscene…  
  
***  
“I’m talking to you kid!”  
  
Charlie snapped out of his thoughts as he shyly glanced at the woman and averted his gaze.  
“S-sorry m-miss…I was b-busy thinking…”  
“Busy thinking about what you want for tonight? I take it this is your first time with a woman..” another cloud of puffy smoke blew in his face.  
Another cough, “W-what do you mean w-woman? i..i didn’t come h-here for the women…” he felt his cheeks redden more.  
“Oh…if you’re looking for boys I suggest you head on down a couple blocks. Got some nice dicks over there for you…Though I’m sure they will practically tear you in half..”  
  
A deep scarlet stained his cheeks and meekly gazed at her.  
“I didn’t come t-to purchase anything…” a resigned sigh escaped him and in a quiet fragile voice, “i-i..i want to sell myself t-too…” he shyly bit his lip and showed a new found interest in his weathered boots.  
  
The woman looked at him as her eyebrows rose slightly. Pondering her words, a small cloud fled her lips and she flicked her cig to the ground, grinding it against the pavement with the heel of her shoe. Suddenly a burst of booming laughter fled from her mouth.  
“Oh sweetie I take it you don’t know how things work around here. This is a grownup’s gig and you don’t even look like you can sneak into an r-rated movie. Now do yourself a favor and take a cab home.” She laughed herself silly until a coughing fit forced her to stop.  
Charlie huffed softly, finally having enough of this woman’s ragging and glares at her.  
“I’m serious miss! I know exactly what kind of crap happens here and I know what it takes to get that green. I’m not afraid and I’m willing to do what it takes to make enough for a hard day’s night.”  
  
Well most of that was true. He had nothing to lose and was willing to try anything but of course he was afraid. He was still a virgin for crying out loud, trying to pass himself off as tainted meat.  
He sniffed his nose at her and looked back down, hugging himself tighter in an attempt to regain some control.  
The woman looked back at him, her gaze having softened and sighed quietly as she stepped closer to him.  
“You really sure about this kid? This job…its not easy you know..” Another sigh as she eyed the other “members” of the corner.  
“We don’t do this for fun. It’s our living. We make a lot but a lot of what we do doesn’t make it seem worth it. You don’t want to be here unless it’s a last resort.”  
Charlie glanced back at her caught off guard by her sudden openness.  
“I have no other options left miss…This..I owe more than what I have. I need this money.”

“Well then…” She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a compact of pink glitter blush.  
“Want some glitter on your cheeks?”


	2. No Such Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter here but promise the next will be a long one. Be warned as it will get graphic and detailed but readers who aren't into that will be able to skip the chapter if smut isn't their forte. Anyways thanks for reading!

Charlie had to admit despite being passed around among the women for their own shots at accentuating his features, the outcome wasn’t too bad. After several attempts being reapplied and removed, they settled with a light dusting of glitter on his cheeks and a coating of clear lip gloss. Besides the makeover, his wardrobe was evaluated and assessed. He was stripped of his sweater with his button up shirt undone and his bare chest on display for the world to see. They hadn’t neglected applying the glitter to his chest either. Of course, Charlie wasn’t all too thrilled about the change, especially as he had no protection from harsh cold and winds on the night.  
  
He was told to ground his teeth to keep his chattering to a minimum. Not sexy when you had men to attract.  
  
“It’s not too much is it?  
  
His cheeks flushed a bright red as Starla, (her show name), tended to fluffing his curls.  
  
“Not at all, you’re lucky to have a cute face; otherwise we’d have more work cut out for us.”  
  
A small smile rewarded her compliment as he fumbled with his hands.  
  
“How exactly do you….get someone?”  
  
Starla finished her task on his hair and gently pulled him under the overhead streetlight.  
  
“You got to flaunt it honey…and when you’re sure you reeled them in, you approach their car. Give them a little sweet talk, name your price, get in and off you go. Pretty simple. At the end you wash it all away with a hot shower.”

  


Well of course it sounded simple but the actual execution of said luring deemed itself an incredible challenge.  
Shyness wasn’t exactly the best trait for a whore in training. You couldn’t lure them in if you didn’t confidently show off the goods that your mama gave you. Charlie meagerly attempted to walk the walk and awkwardly showed his figure, which only earned him ridicule among some coworkers and some obnoxious teens from the pub across the street.  
  
Over an hour had passed and still no such luck. Much of the women were off with clients and the few that lingered were already talking about quitting for the night. Charlie gnawed nervously on his bottom lip, gagging slighting from the artificial strawberry taste. He had to get someone, at least one person before dawn. Already his first payment was due in a matter of days and by the way things were looking, there was no chance.  
  
Soon the streets turned quiet. Pubs started closing and tucking furniture away and the few remaining loiters left to return back to their humble abodes. Even Starla, who was gracious enough to teach him the ways of the hooker, left to fulfill a client’s wish about doing it while his wife was away. Charlie since relegated himself to the corner under the dull light of the lamppost. Only his shuddering breaths and sniffles from the cold kept him from slipping into exhaustion.  
  
It was time to face the facts. No one wanted him for the night.  
  
He gently rubbed his droopy eyes and clutched his sweater tightly around him as his only source of security. Another shaky breath escaped him as he slowly stood and admitted defeat before walking down the sidewalk, now cascaded with the bright constant neon lights.  
  
Charlie now lost in his worrisome thoughts of debt, hadn’t even noticed the approaching car trailing him from behind until its bright beams shone on him like a beacon.  
  
A beacon reeking of lust.


	3. First Customer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite a while since I touched this story but with a newfound spark of inspiration, I finally continued! Let's see how long I can keep this going for. Little bit introductory smut in this chapter before going full out on the next. This is not beta'd nor britpicked so forgive me for any errors or inaccuracies.

Charlie stopped in his tracks, looking up to see his shadow backlit on the brick wall beside him. He turned and winced, shielding his eyes from the car’s beams as they shone on him like a spotlight.

This was it, a potential-no this was going to be his first customer.

Charlie let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and slowly approached the stopped vehicle, clutching his sweater tightly around himself, despite what Stella had taught him otherwise. The tinted window rolled down just slightly, as he shyly leaned against the car door and gently rapped his knuckles on the glass.

“Interested f-for a good time?” he said softly with as much confidence as he could muster.

“How much?” the low gruff voice replied.

Charlie bit his lip and hesitated. Despite Stella giving him tidbits and advice on how to make himself approachable, she never discussed pricing with him. Unbeknownst to Charlie, she didn’t disclose this vital information. A first-time whore should decide for themselves how much their body is worth.

Still caught in his thoughts, the man cleared his throat, clearly sending a message for Charlie to pick up the pace.

“D-does £100pounds s-sound fair enough to you? You..you get everything with that for the whole night.”

The window rolled down completely, and the man peered his head out at Charlie, granting him his first clear view at the man. To Charlie’s pleasant surprise, his appearance was nowhere near the cliché of the grubby greasy man that tailed after whores for a nightly stick in. The man could pass for decently attractive and from Charlie’s point of view, looked fit enough for a man of around 35.

“Is that a serious offer?” he said, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

“Yes..I’m..consider me a bargain.”

Truth be told, he sold himself far too short. It ached that he priced his virginity for no more than a week’s worth of groceries.

The man smiled softly and gestured towards the passenger’s seat. “Don’t keep me waiting then.”

Charlie nodded and quickly made his way round the man-no his first client’s vehicle, a modest hatchback with just a few bird droppings sprinkled over the top. His heartrate elevated as he climbed inside and settled in seat, hurrying to buckle himself in before he would regret his decision while the engine rumbled softly in the background. With his breath quickening, he turned his gaze downwards, fiddling with his trembling hands.

“What’s your name?”

The man-no client turned towards him as his window whirred upwards and smiled gently at him.

“Call me Jacob..”

His eyes swept over Charlie and laid his hand upon his thigh. “Don’t be nervous…I usually don’t go for twinks myself,” the tip of his tongue darted between his lips “But you my boy, look to be quite the exception.” He smirked and gently caressed Charlie’s now trembling thigh.

Oh god, he clearly was in way over his head with this man-no Jacob. How stupid and pathetic was he to think he could dive head first into this type of situation when having no experience with intimacy at all was clearly going to be an obstacle.

Charlie’s breath hitched as Jacob squeezed his thigh and slowly trailed his hand north of his body.

“Yeah..you’re going to be lots of fun for me.” Jacob said before cupping Charlie’s crotch and rubbed his thumb over the denim surface.

A loud breathy gasp and a tiny moan showed the man that his efforts were appreciated. At least that’s how Jacob saw it.

Charlie’s cheeks flushed brightly, enough to make even the ripest of tomatoes jealous with envy. He was being touched in an incredibly intimate spot by a man-no a stranger with whom he just became acquainted with no less than minutes before. Goosebumps prickled his skin and he was jolted out of his thoughts with another gasp as Jacob massaged him further, enjoying the effect he was having on the young boy. Charlie bit his lip to prevent any of his whimpers escaping and placed his hands over the one that enveloped his crotch in a weak attempt to push them off. Of course, this only encouraged Jacob and he quickly doubled his efforts, and soon had Charlie gasping for breath through reddened cheeks, occasionally interrupted by his soft moans. Charlie squeezed his legs together, hoping to evade an early embarrassment to his first night whoring.

The engine continued to idle, and Jacob slowly withdrew his hand, allowing Charlie to catch his breath as small beads of sweat were just beginning to form on his forehead. He smiled widely and drew Charlie in before planting mocking feather light kisses on his neck.

“God I can tell your perfect. Brace yourself for an adventurous night.” He bit down into the tender flesh, smirking into warm skin as a small strangled moan replied. Jacob chuckled and withdrew, fixing his rearview mirror, before pulling out onto the street.

Charlie panted heavily and blushed furiously as his hand brushed the area of his new love bite. He eyed Jacob wearily and hugged himself protectively in what he could only dream would be a force field to shield him from this abrupt plague of intimacy. His heart beat drummed harder against his ribcage before averting his gaze to watch the London streets pass them by. With any luck, god help him, he would make it through this night of sexual delights to another night, and another and another. His long-guarded innocence would be just a casualty in his quest of paying his debt through pure lust and debasement. 

If only, if only he saw it as truly being worth the cost of his self-worth.


	4. Innocence Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie endures his first client and the consequences of losing his innocence. Warning for dubious consent.

It would have been cliche to say that the drive lasted forever, but of course to his dismay, the total duration only lasted about twenty minutes. Charlie gnawed nervously on his lower lip as he saw the neon lights from a motel come into view from outside.

Honestly, he really was an idiot for plunging into something like this but damn he needed that money and quickly. He glanced at Jacob from the corner of his eye as the car pulled into the nearly vacant parking lot and parked directly in front of one of the rooms. Jacob shut the car off and smirked predatory at Charlie before sweeping him in for another brutal kiss. Charlie gasped from the sudden attack on his lips and forced himself to endure it. That’s all he could really do at this point anyway.

Their lips parted, and Jacob chuckled before he clambered out of the car and Charlie soon followed suit. Maybe if he worked quickly this whole thing could be done in an hour, perhaps two tops. Charlie flushed and hugged himself tightly and kept his distance from Jacob as they walked to the closest room. His face fell when he saw Jacob brandish a keycard from his pocket and swiped it into the door. Clearly the man had a penchant for this kind of thing and Charlie just barely refrained from gagging, not knowing how many came here before him for this sort of business.

But then again, he should be thankful for such a demanding market, right?

“Are you coming in?”

Charlie was startled out of his thoughts and hesitantly stepped through the door. The door clicked shut and he surveyed the room, noting the bed and pretty much the entire room could have really benefitted from a good cleaning. Then again, the place didn’t scream top notch maid service. He turned his gaze downwards to the grungy carpet as Jacob brushed past him to head towards the bathroom.

“Why don’t you get yourself nice and ready for me ok? I’m not really a fan of foreplay anyway.” He smiled and winked at Charlie before closing the door just enough to conceal himself from Charlie.

Charlie froze. Just stood there with a perfect impression of a deer in the headlights. Jacob wasn’t even going to prepare him? He flushed furiously as he thought back to when he viewed those dirty videos that he “borrowed” from the nearby convenience store. Now many would have mocked him for this “educational viewing” but to Charlie that was really what it was. He did jump into prostituting quickly but despite his self-deprecating remarks, he wasn’t that stupid. From the cheesy porn videos, he watched couples prepare each other thoroughly before getting entangled in each other’s limbs creating a cacophony of moans as their instrumental score.

Charlie sighed softly as he allowed himself the brief interruption before resigning himself to defeat and slowly stripped his clothes off. He folded each article and set it neatly on the dresser next to the bed but stopped when all he had left were his pants. No one ever saw him naked and the thought of this man, this stranger, was granted such an intimate privilege, caused him to tremble more than the cold had ever done that night.

Jacob emerged minutes later, fully divested of his clothing save for the cheap motel robe hanging loosely from his frame. Taking a moment to stretch for a bit, he saw Charlie sitting on the edge of the bed, arms tightly embracing himself and shaking just ever so. Jacob watched him and leaned against the wall and smiled at his soon to be devoured prey.

“Hope I didn’t keep you long and sorry for the terrible draft” He stalked over to Charlie and hovered over the small boy before pressing him back on the bed.

“Though we’ll have plenty of fun ways to keep each other warm, now won’t we?”

Charlie trembled more under the Jacob’s intense gaze and wished that the bed would just swallow him up and hide him from this man. His pulse quickened, and his heart-rate accelerated. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t, he just wasn’t ready. With his breathing hitching and his going wide, he pressed his hands against Jacobs warm chest and with an unexpected cry…

“I’m a virgin!”

Jacob’s brown eyes widened at this unexpected announcement and he stared intently at Charlie. Charlie sniffed as his eyes watered and tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes.

“I’m sorry…I…I just never…never done this before…I just really needed money but…but I don’t think I can do this…I’m not as experienced as you would like me to be...” He sighed heavily both relieved at his declaration but also dreaded that he would not be able to meet his first deadline. Maybe if he-

“I’ve never done it with a virgin before.” Jacob responded matter-of-factly.

It was Charlie’s turn to mirror Jacob’s stare as his heart seemed to come to a standstill.

“B-b-but I don’t know what I-I’m doing…I don’t even think I’m ready sir…” He stammered in response.

Jacob simply smiled at him, not the usual predatory smile Charlie had grown accustomed to in the short night he known him. This felt genuine, real, and for some reason Charlie couldn’t help the tiny bit of warmth that pooled deep inside his chest.

“Don’t worry about experience, people learn it eventually. And now my plans for you have changed entirely.”

Charlie’s cheeks returned to their classic reddened state and turned away from him.

“I’m not really comfortable with this. I don’t think I- “

“I’ll make it worth your while. £500 pounds for the night and if you really show me a good time, £800.” Jacob interrupted.

Charlie visibly gasped and snapped his gaze towards Jacob. Five hundred pounds! Eight if he did well! That would be more than enough for his first deadline and surplus for a decent meal. But why did the man offer such a lucrative price? What if he was lying? Any man looking for a piece of meat could easily lie to their advantage and a red blushing virgin like Charlie couldn’t be more of the poster child for such a thing.

Jacob smiled and reached for the dresser drawer, rummaging a bit through it before setting a few hundred-pound notes on top.

“Consider that a down payment. But please…” He hovered over Charlie and slid his hand into Charlies pants and cupped his cock and squeezed.

“Let me have you.”

Charlie moaned in surprise and unwittingly pressed his hips up into Jacobs grip. He blushed darkly, and his body tensed up, his soft moans escaping as Jacob began to stroke him and felt his lips brushing against his jawline.

“I don’t...I can’t please Jacob…” he muttered softly as Jacob peppered more kisses along his jaw.

“Shh…just relax and let go boy. Think about how much you want this. How much you need this from me. And if it helps think of all that green.” Jacob emphasized his point by stroking faster, causing Charlie to buck and moan loudly. He chuckled at the boy’s response and dipped his tongue into Charlie’s open mouth and began to kiss him hungrily. Charlie couldn’t help moaning louder into Jacob’s mouth as his tongue explored his mouth cavity. He had never been kissed with such fervor before, only ever being on the receiving end of mock chaste kisses. Nothing was close to this. But Charlie wasn’t entirely comfortable with the direction Jacob was heading but every time a thought rose to the surface, begging Charlie to call it quits, his body’s instincts took over, refusing to allow him to stop what felt so good. Charlie’s eyes fluttered closed and he softly hummed into Jacob’s mouth, slowly allowing the tension to leave his body and relaxed under Jacobs warm touches.

Just as he found himself falling deeper into a lust filled haze, Jacob broke the kiss, instead making quick work of stripping Charlie of his pants and exposing his slowly erecting cock. Charlie panted as he slumped against the bed, barely seeming to care about his nudity as he watched Jacob discard the robe and kneel by Charlie’s dangling legs.

“Enjoyed that little taste?” He inquired while caressing his calves and playfully bit on his knee.

Charlie grunted lowly and shyly nodded, not wanting to answer truthfully out of fear and shame.

Jacob smiled more, loving every minute of this boy surrendering to his body over mind.

“Speaking of tastes…” he settled himself between Charlie’s thighs and licked a stripe up the boy’s quivering cock.

“Christ!” Charlie groaned out, arching his back as he gripped the sheets for some form of support. He never expected that to occur, but damn he was hesitant to admit to himself how much he wanted Jacob to continue.

Chuckles reached his ears and he groaned louder as Jacob assaulted his cock with long licks and a bit of swirling around the tip of his cock. He shivered immensely as small waves of pleasure shot through his body. He really had to give those porn videos credit, they truly did not exaggerate their cries.

Jacob licked faster, slicking up Charlie’s cock with saliva and soon swallowed up the boy’s tip just to tease him. He smirked around his cock, knowing the boy had clearly enjoyed it despite his efforts not to. He spurned on, soon taking Charlie’s whole cock into his mouth in one swift movement.

Charlie breathlessly panted, his knuckles turning white as they clutched the sheets harder. He gnawed on his lower lip, trying to muffle his cries as to not alert the neighbors to his wanton cries.

Then again this was probably nothing new to them.

But just as quick as the blowjob happened, Charlie’s breathed hitched and soon spilled himself into Jacobs mouth with an unrelenting cry.

Warm, salty liquid filled Jacob’s mouth and detached himself from the boy and gulped down every drop. This boy really was quite fun. He wouldn’t be opposed in the slightest seeing him again, but his final assessment had yet to be made.

Charlie panted as he recovered from the unexpected, yet blissful, blowjob. He hadn’t realized until now just how incredibly sensitive and wonderful these stimuluses were to his body. Maybe this wasn’t as bad he had anticipated to be. Or maybe he was getting better at suppressing the voice in his head begging him to stop before he would regret it.

From the corner of his eye, Jacob climbed back onto the bed. He pulled Charlie up onto his lap and snickered at the boy’s quiet moan when their cocks brushed together.

“How was your first blowjob?” He watched as Charlie returned to his blushing state, shifting a bit uncomfortably in his grip.

“It…it was n-nice. Better than I thought it would be. I d-didn’t think you would do that. I never asked.” Charlie quietly muttered and looked downward as their erect cocks.

Jacob pretended to regard him and palmed Charlie’s buttocks and squeezed.

“Yet all that matters is that you were obviously loving it. I told you to relax and when you relax and submit, the pleasure becomes greater for you. Wasn’t it?”

Charlie blushed and eyed him through his drooping curls. He nodded once.

Jacob smiled warmly and kissed the corner of his lips and dragged his hands up the boy’s back and up towards his face.

“Wonderful and now to the final act…Pure penetration.” A familiar smirk emerged, and he brushed his thumb gently on Charlie’s bottom lip and silenced him with another deep kiss before he could protest. He knew he had won when Charlie returned it.

***

“Y-you’ll be gentle right? And slow t-too?” Charlie questioned as he watched Jacob roll on a condom. His cock was much bigger than Charlie’s, and he trembled at the impossible thought of that cock splitting him down the middle.

“Of course, it’s no fun being rough with a first timer.”

He reached for the small bottle of lube and slid his hand up Charlie’s quivering thigh.

“Now spread those legs for me boy.”

Charlie nodded and laid back before spreading his legs wide enough for Jacob to settle nicely between. He felt like such a tart but for the millionth time that night, was reminded that this was exactly what he was supposed to present as. A willing and wanting whore, begging for any man’s cock to fill him. That’s what he told himself at least.

He gasped when he felt slick fingers brush against his opening and closed his legs as a response.

“What was that?” He moaned as those warm fingers gently prodded him more, spreading the lube around his entrance.

“Preparation. I’m not a fan of raw sex. Now enough questions kid.” Jacob huffed out before working Charlie open, inserting his fingers in one swift motion.

Charlie groaned and thrust his hips into Jacob’s surprisingly wonderful movements. He should be grateful that Jacob even gave him a practice run before the real thing. There was no way he would have been able to handle that without the finger probing trial. He shivered as Jacob added another finger, thoroughly coating his hole before the feeling of emptiness hit him.

A whimper left his red lips, unexpectedly sad about the loss of warmth until he felt Jacobs tip brush against him.

Jacob crouched down at him, his breath suddenly thicker and swept Charlies legs over his shoulders, pleased at Charlie’s pitiful moan as a response.

“I’m going to take you now. Ill do my best to be slow but I can’t promise things won’t pick up,” his hands glided down Charlie’s legs and smoothed over his pale chest. “But damn if you won’t be screaming for more. I need to hear you beg for how much you want my cock. Understood?”

Charlie bit his lip and eyed him wearily. That sounded like a threat, but despite the constant waves of discomfort he felt, he couldn’t deny the pleasure that racked through his body. He nodded.

Jacob smirked and slowly began to press into the boy, breathing lowly as Charlie cried out from the slow intrusion.

“Beg for it.” Charlie groaned softly, whimpering from the pain growing low in his belly as Jacobs cock continued its course.

“I n-need your cock J-Jacob.”

Jacob moaned and leaned in to latch his lips on Charlie’s neck and gathered the boy’s wrists and pinned him above his mop of curls.

“More.” He grunted lowly and fully pushed himself to the hilt.

The whimpers from Charlie grew louder and his eyes watered from the sensation of being filled. He tried to move his hands from Jacob’s tight grip but found they wouldn’t budge.

“I need your cock please.” He pleaded and moaned as Jacob’s tongue trailed his jawline and shivered. Jacob sighed and shook his head and nuzzled his nose against Charlie’s red cheek.

“Are you sure?”

With a frustrated cry, Charlie nodded furiously as small tears streamed down his face and rutted his hips impatiently.

“Yes! Please I need your cock! I want it so bad!” To be honest, Charlie wasn’t sure if he simply stated it or ached for his cock.

“Bingo.” Jacob slowly pulled out from Charlie’s crying hole and slammed into him, relishing in Charlie’s loud cries of pain mixed with pleasure. He continued to thrust into the boy, groaning in just how tight he felt. He never felt anything so good and knew this boy was going to be a repeat partner of his.

Charlie gasped as Jacob plowed into his virgin, not anymore, hole. He felt blinded by flashes of pain and pure ecstasy and fell further into his lust filled haze. It hurt so much but felt incredibly good and soon all his conflicting thoughts were drowned out by his orchestra of delicious moans.

He didn’t remember at what point in the night that he began to beg for his own release and for Jacob to keep up his relentless barrage. Not even when he screamed in pleasure and spilled himself all over Jacob's stomach. In fact, everything began to blur until their moans and bodies melded against one another before everything went black.

***

It was quiet when Charlie finally came to. He stirred and groaned when he was greeted with aches, mild stinging, and a pleasant warm feeling. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and as his vision cleared noticed that he the motel room was dark, save for the bit of light peeking in from the window. He looked towards the dresser seeing that the hotel courtesy phone’s led monitor read 3:42 AM. Warning bells rang off in his head as he quickly rose from the bed, ignoring the pain and went for his clothes rushing to dress himself.

Jacob just left. It was almost like it never happened.

Charlie huffed softly and zipped up his sweater. Even as a first-time whore, was a kindly goodbye was too much to ask for?

He sighed and sat back on the bed, slipping his hands into his pockets when he felt them brush against something. He slipped out and his eyes widened when he saw the thin stack of hundred-pound notes and hurried to count them.

£800 pounds. A promise of a job well done and fulfilled.

Charlie scoffed in amusement and cast his eyes towards the small scribbled note taped to the stack. He reached to turn on the nearby lamp and held it towards the light.

__

_“Well my dear boy a promise was a promise and you certainly kept it._

_I greatly enjoyed our night together though it was a pity that you passed out towards the end. Hope you didn’t mind that I went another round despite you being unconscious but from the noises you made, I’m sure you felt how good it felt even in your dreams. Leave your name and date for the next appointment on this note. I’d be more than willing to be a repeat client of yours and I will be making it worth your while. Until then, goodbye and rest well my little slut. You’ll need it for next time. “_

_-Jacob_

____

__

Charlie’s brows furrowed in worry when he realized that Jacob continued to use him despite his lack of consciousness. He also blanched at Jacob's new term of endearment for him. The flashbacks of pleasure he felt that night was now washed away with shame, anxiety, and dread. But regret?

He sighed and glanced back at the notes. He was going to be able to make his first deadline and if he met with Jacob and others, he would have the whole thing paid off in a few short months. But was it worth the toll on his body and self of mind? He sat in the dim light for what felt like ages before grabbing the pen set aside and wrote down his information and tucked it under the phone before his mind could react.

He shut the light off and left through the door. Jacob would have his next appointment in a weeks’ time. And Charlie was going to have other appointments to make. Tears welled up in his eyes as he slowly walked off towards the night. He had done what he set out to do and ignored the growing pain in his heart as he betrayed his innocence for some measly notes.

And he would have to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! This is my first time explicitly writing smut so forgive me for any inaccuracies. Since I never clarified this before, note that Charlie is 16 veering on the edge of 17 but obviously his clients are oblivious to this (or they couldn’t care less). Also it was a challenge trying to write Charlie's conflicting thoughts concerning losing his virginity. He is not going to become a sex hungry whore as I consider him in this chapter simply losing out to his body's natural instincts over his mind's wanting this to have never happened. Charlie is naive and a pushover and while he understands what he went through was abuse, its quickly drowned out by the intense stimulation and his burdening financial problems. He just feels this is a price to pay for earning so much in one night and only time will tell how far he goes for the green before it bites him in the rear. Anyways hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
